Opening The Door To Your Soul
by M. L. Zhang
Summary: Who would have thought that Draco had such a terrible home life? That he leads a double life? That he really belongs in Gryffindor? That he really is a nice person pressured by his father to be cruel. Plz R&R!


Hello readers, this is another story that I came up with while I was on vacation. I hope you all like it. Please read and review. I really like reviews, they let me know how my story is being received by its audience. Thanks.  
  
Doorway To Your Soul   
  
By: KiMitsukai  
  
Chapt 1-or One-shot, I'll see how it goes.  
  
*This story is written in first person through the eyes of Draco Malfoy.*  
  
'The halls are so dark and quiet at night. The lighted torches create such an eerie effect.' I thought to myself as I walked through the corridors down towards the Dungeons. 'As much as I appear to hate this place, I really enjoy myself here.' As I descended down the stairs, with each step coming closer to my House's Common Room, I saw two really large and stupid looking guys walking towards me.  
  
"Hey Crabbe,...Goyle." I spoke to them with tones of friendship, inside however, I couldn't believe that these two oafs were my best friends.  
  
"Hey Dra----whoa! What happened to your eye?" Crabbe and Goyle spoke in unison.  
  
I sneered while trying to come up with a cover story. "I beat up some Gryffindor First Years outside the Potion's Dungeons, one of 'em got a lucky punch at me." I grinned. "No worries, Snape took care of them." Both my "friends" smiled in approval.  
  
The stupider one, though it was hard to tell, Goyle turned and asked me, "Do you remember the password?"  
  
We all stood in front of the door that would lead us inside to our Slytherin Common Room. I raised my eyebrow at him, "Of course, its not hard to forget." I turned and spoke to the gargoyle that was the door knocker. "Kill All Mudbloods." The door creaked open and we walked through it with an air of superiority.   
  
As I looked around I saw that the Common Room was unusually crowded. I did not like this. I gave everyone in the room a deadly icy glare and immediately the room was empty except for three people; myself and my two cronies. I sat in a high backed velvet armchair by a burnt out fireplace. My head held high, I nodded upon indication that my "friends" could now sit as well.   
  
"Hey Draco, when are we going to start the Plan?" Crabbe asked me.  
  
"On the night of the next full moon."  
  
"Whens that?"  
  
I stared at Goyle. "Do you pay attention at all during our Astronomy lessons?" I was so sick of his incompetence.   
  
"We take Astronomy?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Yes, and on the next full moon, we will start our elimination of all mudbloods." I grinned. "Starting with Granger." We all smiled and laughed. Little did these two idiots know that I had no intention of killing Hermoine. None what so ever.  
  
The next morning I awoke with the sun streaming into my dorm. I quickly dressed into my team's Quidditch robes, grabbed my broom, and headed towards the Quidditch pitch. It was pretty amazing how I could fool everyone at school; I am not really what they see me as. I walked onto the pitch and joined my fellow teammates. However, as I did get closer, I realized that they were in a heated argument.   
  
"We have the field this morning!! Buzz off!" Alicia Johnson was yelling at our team captain. Whom, I have actually forgotten his name.  
  
"I don't believe so. Professor Snape has given us permission to use the field this morning. So get lost!"  
  
"We need it to train our new keeper." Ronald Weasly walked out from behind the rest of his teammates.   
  
I had to laugh. "Weasly?!" It was such a joke, but maybe if he did train harder he might be a formidable asset to a team. "We'll be cheering for ya Weasly!!" I feigned laughter flawlessly.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" I turned to stare into the eyes of my "arch-nemesis" Harry Potter. In truth, he wasn't such a bad fellow. I kinda liked him. If not for our differences, I could see us being good friends. I chose not to reply.   
  
I forfeited playing and decided to head off somewhere. Allowing the Gryffindors their time on the field. My teammates stared after me in confusion. They must think I'm sick or something. When, really, I'm tired of living a double life.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Boy! Come here!" I ran quickly towards my father. My head down and my eyes downcast. I stood before him and dared not look him in the eye.  
  
"What is this?" He yelled at me even though I was right in front of him. I knew I was in for it. I wandered what I hadn't done correctly this time.  
  
As I dared to lift my head, I caught a glimpse of a small black leather bound book. 'My journal!' I quickly lowered my gaze. I thought maybe if I played stupid he might let me off. Oh, how I was wrong.   
  
My voice was low and soft, timid and meek. "Its a book."  
  
"'Its a book' what?" He growled.  
  
"Its a book, Sir."  
  
A twisted grin of half-satisfaction spread across his lips. "I know that you idiot! Do you know what kind of book this is?" His anger was rising, and I was dreading his temper.   
  
I dared to be sarcastic. "I know not what kind of book it is Sir, for it has no title." Quickly, maybe to lessen his rage I added. "Sir."  
  
However, that held no protection for me. "Don't be smart with me Boy!!" Before I knew what had happened, I was on the floor. I slowly sat up and rubbed my head. Thats all the emotion I would allow him to see. His hand hitting the side of my head is a clear memory I will always have of my father. Thats sad and I know it.  
  
He ignored the obvious pain I was in and went on with his lecture, which is something that I could really care less about. He opened it and read a passage:  
  
"October 11th :  
  
Today I had a test in Divinations. I think I passed. I'm not sure, because I didn't study. Trelawney is such a weird old fraud. Then I had another test in Potions today. One of my joint classes with the Gryffindors. Some of them are really good at that class; much better than me and still I manage somehow to pass. Well, especially Granger shes really good. Come to think of it, shes good at all our courses. If Snape didn't hate Gryffindors so much, I'd swear that she would be the top student in our class. It amazing how she remembers everything the professors say. I got to admit, if I had the chance, I'd ask her out. However, with the reputation and personality I've got there, I know she'd never want to be seen in the halls with me."  
  
I slowly stood up, already preparing to meet the ground again. My father turned and faced me, his eyes an angry sapphire hue. "I believe you have a little crush on the Granger girl."  
  
His voice was too nice. I nodded. "I-I do."  
  
All the sudden the playful smile vanished from his face to be replaced with anger and lots of it. "I don't want you to go near her, speak to her, or anything! She is a mudblood, the very thing that we shall not affiliate ourselves with. She has dirty blood-" It was like these harsh words physically slapped me in the face. "And in no way is Gryffindor superior to Slytherin. Go to your closet! And you will not be having dinner tonight!" He threw the book at me, but I caught it and ran off. Anything to escape him.   
  
My mother isn't any better. She always sides with him. I ran past her as I headed towards my room; so small it very well could be labeled a closet. I threw open my bedroom door and slammed it behind myself. I fell onto my bed, which was a mattress with sheets and pillow strewn on the floor. I buried my face in my pillow and cried.   
  
*End Flashback*  
  
If anyone found out about my real home life, I know I'd be ruined. No one would want to be around me. I tricked them all for years. The Slytherins wouldn't want me around if they found out that I am really supposed to be in Gryffindor. The Gryffindors wouldn't want me around because I had been associated with Slytherins for so long. I was left stranded; alone. Oh, so lonely.  
  
I walked over to a shady tree and sat down with my back leaning against its cool trunk. I closed my eyes and thought back to my first night here at Hogwarts. To my own classes' Sorting.  
  
Professor McGonagall was standing in front of the Staff Table a long scroll of parchment in her hands and a stool with an ugly wizard's hat atop it next to her.   
  
"Malfoy, Draco."  
  
I heard the Professor call my name and I smiled smugly as I walked up to the stool. I took the hat and placed it on my head as I sat down on the stool. That hat seemed to see a lot in me; for he talked like crazy.   
  
"Open your mind, open your ears, and listen to what I have to tell you. I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat. I will look through the junk in your brain and tell you were you ought to be."  
  
I rolled my eyes; was this hat for real? "I see a lot of bravery within you, definitely a characteristic of Gryffindor." I almost gagged; Gryffindor? Please! "No knowledge, you wouldn't fit well within the House of Ravenclaw. A caring kind soul is not something you possess. Oh no! What is here? I see that you desire self gain and would do anything to achieve it! Even trickery and cleverness. Sure signs of placement in Slytherin. However, I believe that you would be great in Gryffindor."  
  
I thought back to what my father had pounded into my head. "You better get into Slytherin Boy!!! I will not have a Gryffindor in this family!! If you fail to get into Slytherin House, I don't want you to come home!!!!!"  
  
I tugged at the edges of my robes in fear. If I couldn't go home, then I'd have no where to go. I pleaded with the hat. "Please! Please not Gryffindor!!! Anything but Gryffindor!!!"   
  
I heard awfully weird sounds coming from the hat and decided that it must be in deep thought. "Oh well, you would have been great in Gryffindor." I closed my eyes only to open they wide with excitement to hear the Sorting Hat yell, "SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
I grinned as I placed the hat back on the stool and made my way to an empty seat at the Slytherin table. I had a home to go back to after all; if it could even be called a home. However, it was better than living on the streets.   
  
"May I join you?" I snapped out of my thoughts to look up and into the face of Hermoine Granger.   
  
"Sure." I nodded.   
  
She sat down next to me, her legs together and her arms wrapped around them. Her chin rested upon her knees. She looked so pretty. "That was a nice thing you did back there Draco." She called me Draco and not Malfoy! I internally smiled.   
  
"Ah, it was nothing. I didn't feel like playing anyway." Could this be real? Hermoine talking to me like a friend?  
  
She turned and looked at me; our eyes locking. "I know your not a cruel as you make yourself out to be. Its all just a show."  
  
I stared at her. Did I drop my guard that much so she would be able to tell? "What makes you say that?"  
  
"I can see kindness within your eyes. Some people say that your eyes are the gateway to your soul."  
  
"My soul's tainted, so you must have poor eyesight to be able to see kindness." I dared a glance at her; she looked so sincere.  
  
"You must have a troubled home life, don't you?" How did she know? Is she come kind of mind reader?   
  
"What would make you think that?"   
  
"I can just tell that you don't act the same here as you do at home. Am I right?"  
  
Should I tell her? It would be nice to have it off my chest. To have someone else to know about it. Someone to maybe,.....comfort me. I nodded. "Your right. My home life is not the best."  
  
She nodded. "I promise I won't tell anyone." She raised her pinky finger. "I pinky promise."  
  
I intertwined my pinky with hers. "Thank you, Hermoine."  
  
We then separated our hands and gazed into each other's eyes. It was she who next spoke. "Is it really bad for you?"  
  
"How bad is it for Potter?"  
  
"Pretty bad. Harry hates his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. They treat him poorly, almost inhuman. But, you can't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
"I promise." Anything for her. "Then I guess you could say I am equaled with Potter, but maybe worse."  
  
"Why would you say worse?"  
  
"See this black and blue eye I have?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, you got in a fight with some Gryffindor First years."  
  
I cut her off. "Wrong. Thats what I told everyone." I shook my head, my eyes becoming a bit teary. "My father did that to me."  
  
She gasped. "What did your mother do about that?"  
  
"Nothing. She always sides with my father."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I had no idea."  
  
"Please, don't be sorry for me."  
  
"Thats the same thing Harry says to us about him. You too actually have a lot in common. Its a wonder that your not in Gryffindor. Now that I know you, you don't seem to belong in Slytherin at all."  
  
"Actually, I am supposed to be in Gryffindor." I was glad for the change of subject. "I chose Slytherin because, my father commanded me to. The Sorting Hat told me that I would be great in Slytherin. If I had my own choice, I'd be in Gryffindor now. But, no one would welcome me into Gryffindor."  
  
She smiled at me. "I would."  
  
Her words meant so much to me. "Thank you. That means a lot to me. More than you could possibly know." I smiled back. One day, I'd like to kiss her. Maybe even make her my girlfriend.  
  
"Why don't you hang out with us sometime? Me, Harry, and Ron. We could all ger to know each other."  
  
"Nah, they wouldn't want me around. Don't trouble yourself with it. I've got friends."  
  
She smirked. "You really call Crabbe and Goyle your friends?"  
  
"No, not really." We both laughed.  
  
"What about if you try to switch Houses?"   
  
"I am going to try. I've arranged a meeting with Professors Snape and McGonagall this afternoon. I hope it works out alright."  
  
"I wish you lots of luck Draco."  
  
"Thanks. I'll need it." To my surprise, she bent over and kissed me on the cheek. I must have blushed a deep red. I smiled and quickly ran back towards the castle, leaving Hermoine by the tree.  
  
"I wonder what McGonagall has in store for us today." I heard Ron ask his two buddies.  
  
"I really hope its not another test. Umbridge has kept me in detention for so long, that I don't have time for anything else anymore." I heard Harry Potter tell his friends.  
  
"Well, I hope its another spell."  
  
"HERMOINE!!! Don't say such things!!!" Both Ron and Harry said to her. They all laughed and smiled as they took their seats in their Transfigurations class.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked into the room and stood in front of her desk. She looked as prim as always. "Class, today I have a bit of a surprise for you. It was quite a shock for me. We have a new student joining our class. Well, actually joining our House." She paused as the anticipation grew. "Please welcome, Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Thats it for now. Readers, what do you think? Should I continue, or keep it as a one-shot? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. 


End file.
